leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Named item effect
Named item effects function similarly to unique effects, except that the effect is unique across any and all items which provide the named effect. Avarice Avarice grants 2 gold every 10 seconds. The following items grant Avarice: * Awe Awe grants bonus attack damage equal to 2% of your maximum mana. The following items grant Awe: * * Butcher Butcher increases the champion's damage to monsters by an amount (excluding true damage). The following items grant Butcher: * - 10% increased damage * - 20% increased damage * - 25% increased damage * - 25% increased damage * - 25% increased damage The following items grant Cleave: * * Cleave Cleave grants the following passive effect: "Your attacks deal physical damage up to 60% of your Attack Damage to units around your target, decaying down to 20% near the edge." Crescent Crescent grants the following active effect: "Deals physical damage up to 100% of your Attack Damage to units around you, decaying down to 60% near the edge." This effect has a 10 second cooldown. The following items grant Crescent: * * Enhanced Movement Enhanced Movement grants the user bonus movement speed. The following items grant Enhanced Movement: * - 25 * - 45 * - 105 * - 65 * - 45 * - 45 * - 45 * - 45 Eyes Of Pain Eyes Of Pain grants magic penetration. The following items grant Eyes of Pain: * - 15 * - 15 * - 18 Ghost Ward/Ward Refresh Ward Refresh grants the user a number of charges, which are refreshed by returning to the fountain. Ghost Ward consumes a charge to place a at the target location. The amount of Ghost Wards a user can have active is capped. The following items grant Ghost Ward and Ward Refresh: * - 4 charges and 2 ghost wards at any one time. * - 5 charges and 3 ghost wards at any one time. Greed Greed grants you gain an additional 2 gold on every kill. The following items grant Greed: * Hunt Hunt is an active ability that spawns two wraiths to seek out nearby enemy champions. The following items grant Hunt: * The fact only one item grants Hunt could imply a second item was planned, such as an upgrade. Icy Icy adds a chance to slow your opponents movement speed on your basic attacks. The following items provide Icy: * - 25% chance to slow by 30% for 2 seconds (20% slow on ranged attacks) * - 25% chance to slow by 30% for 2 seconds (20% slow on ranged attacks) * - 100% chance to slow by 40% for 1.5 seconds (30% on ranged attacks) * - 25% chance to slow by 30% for 2 seconds. Can be activated for 100% chance to slow by 30% for 2.5 seconds. Slows sourced from items do not stack. As such, Icy will not stack with the following: * * * * * * * Insight Insight grants the user bonus ability power equal to 3% of their maximum mana. Items that provide Insight: * * Lucky Shadow Lucky Shadow grants the user 4 gold per 10 seconds. The following items grant Lucky Shadow: * * Maim Maim adds a 20% chance to deal bonus magic damage on your basic attacks to minions and monsters. The following items grant Maim: * - 300 bonus magic damage * - 425 bonus magic damage shares the same effect as , although it is unnamed due to the other two items being unavailable. Mana Font Mana Font grants the user an effect which increases their mana regeneration by 1% for every 1% of missing mana. The following items grant Mana Font: * * * Mana Warp Mana Warp grants the user an aura that grants 6 mana regeneration to nearby allies champions, including themselves. The following items grant Mana Warp: * * Quicksilver Quicksilver grants the user an active which removes crowd control effects. The following items grant Quicksilver: * * also grants 50% movement speed for 1 second to melee champions. Rend :Rend may also refer to the execution damage over time of . Rend causes the champion's basic attacks to deal 10 bonus true damage. The following items grant Rend: * * * Slow Resist Slow Resist: Movement slowing effects are reduced by 25% The following items grant Slow Resist: * Spellblade :Spellblade may also refer to the Season Two item, , or the Spellsword mastery. Spellblade is an example of a named item passive, which functions similarly to a unique passive except that the effect is unique across any and all items which provide the named effect. The following items grant Spellblade: * * * * Tenacity Tenacity grants the user 35% crowd control reduction. The following items grant Tenacity: * * * Valor's Reward Valor's Reward restores 150 Health and 200 Mana over 8 seconds after levelling-up. The following items grant Valor's Reward: * *